CinderClan
CinderClan is one of the four isle Clans and one of three to reside aboveground. Their founding leader was Pyrr, the Precestor known for manipulating fires. Description CinderClan lives in the sakura forest right before the mountains. The nearest mountain is an ancient, dormant volcano, and their territory houses many abandoned Twoleg nests. Their camp is set in a series of small caves in the mountainside, hidden by large sakura trees. They prey mainly on woodland creatures and birds. CinderClan is widely known to have remarkable jumping abilities, allowing them to hunt large birds such as cranes and pheasants. They can also climb very well and have excellent eyesight, so they can spot cats coming from a mile away. CinderClan cats are the largest of the four Clans, with massive paws and thick pelts. Despite this, they are very heat-resistant, able to swim comfortably in the hot springs in their territory. In battle, CinderClan warriors have the advantage of mighty strength and have been known to kill with one blow. However, they are noted as honourable and generally prefer not to kill. Hierarchy is very important in CinderClan, and only the leader's kin can be their successor. Territory Their territory borders SeaClan and begins with a bamboo forest that fades into sakura trees closer to the mountains. The water in their territory is mostly warm due to the pockets of boiling water under the earth from the magma of the volcano. The hottest water is found in the hot springs near their camp, where they go to relax. It's also believed that the water has healing properties. Although their volcano has been dormant for many, many years, the previous medicine cat Redpetal prophecized that it would soon reawaken and bring disaster. However, Redpetal died shortly after and her successor and current CinderClan medicine cat, Peonywood, does not believe in the prophecy. Their main predators are wolves and lightgers, which are massive, pale yellow tigers, often appearing to glow due to the fireflies that like to cling to their fur. Lightgers only roam at night, so CinderClan cats are forbidden to leave camp after the sky darkens, and they prefer to wander in the bamboo forest. Wolves are a much more abundant predator, although they typically stay away from the camp since they can't stand the heat so close to the mountains. Relations EchoClan Although they barely share a border with EchoClan, there is a deep-rooted rivalry between the two Clans, and they are opposites in many ways. SeaClan They maintain a good relationship with SeaClan, as Somberstar and Blossomstar are good friends. When CinderClan's dormant volcano started showing signs of awakening, Somberstar allowed them to take refuge in SeaClan's camp. MistClan The relationship with MistClan is strained, ever since MistClan's leader Poisonstar inexplicably closed her borders a few moons after the Great Wave. While Blossomstar showed concern over their well-being, Somberstar and Jaggedstar were becoming impatient for them to give a reason, fearing StarClan would disapprove of one Clan barring itself off from the others. Gallery Cinder.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif Ezgif.com-gif-maker (2).gif Ezgif.com-optimize.gif Category:Clans Category:CinderClan